A fastener which operates to provide retractably extendable fastener elements which allow for attachment and detachment of the fastener to fastenable materials.
There are numerous and varied conventional fasteners which fasten by mated engagement of mechanical parts such as a hook into an eyelet or a hook into a loop. Typically, objects to be fastened provide a first surface and a second surface each of which provide a corresponding mateable part of a fastener having a fixed configuration which mate to dispose the first surface and the second surfaced in mated relation.
Accordingly, a first problem with conventional fasteners may be the necessity to provide two mateable parts each of which mount to a corresponding one of a pair of object surfaces to achieve mated relation of the object surfaces upon operation of the conventional fastener.
A second problem with conventional fasteners may be that the lesser or greater size of the objects to be disposed in mated relation require a corresponding plurality of mateable parts having greater or lesser size because the mated parts of a conventional fastener do not dynamically adjust to the greater or lesser size of the objects to be disposed in mated relation.
A third problem with conventional fasteners may be that the matable parts of a fastener are not extendably retractable within a housing. Accordingly, conventional mateable parts of fasteners can become fastened to each other or non-specifically fasten to surfaces in an undesired manner.
Embodiments of the inventive fastener described below can provide a practical solution to each of the above-identified problems.